Never Ending Wemma
by Jaymaaddicted
Summary: (This story picks up in season 4 of glee when Will leaves for DC!)The long road for Will and Emma to start a famliy has just begun and to come are many roadbumps and potholes. For the couple the end never seems to come, Never Ending Wemma! I am 13 plz read and comment nice things Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Emma had just gotten ready for bed as she usually did, but this time it was different. Maybe it was the feeling of being alone; Will had just left for Washington that day. This had been the first time Will and Emma had been apart since they moved in with each other last year. Emma had been dreading this day since she found out that Will was going to leave for a few months. Like any other day, she got in bed and tried to fall asleep, trying not to think of what happened that day or who wasn't there. She stared at the ceiling all night, feeling restless.

Morning fell all to soon as the long night had passed, and Emma had gotten no sleep whatsoever. She called Will in the morning as she promised she would do when she woke up before leaving to head to school.

"Hello" Will said as he answered the phone call he had been waiting for!

"Hi honey. How is Washington?" Emma asked

"It's okay. It would be better if you were here though." He tried to comfort Emma as he know she was lost.

"Aww thank you. I love you" Emma loved saying and hearing those words. She never had anyone to say that to before.

"I love you to honey. Go get ready for work now. I don't want you to be late." Will explained.

The long day had passed at school for Emma. She visited the glee club when they had practice; they were very comforting towards her because they all could read here like an open book. They all knew Will had left yesterday. All the kids could see that Emma was stressed, and they tried to cheer her up by singing her a song that was rudely interrupted by Sue needing to see Emma "in her office."

"Yes Sue?" Emma had not hidden the fact that she did not want to be there.

"Emera, as I was pondering the internet for striping metal, I could hear these awful screaming and hollering high pitched noises. As I walked towards it, I discovered it was the glee club. I wanted to bring you in here to waste your time hoping that screaming club of Will's would root away and disappear!" Sue explained.

Emma looked long and hard at Sue, "So you mean to tell me that there is no point for me to be talking to you right now?"

"Nope" Sue answered quickly

Emma walked out and she went to tell the glee kids that she was sorry for Sue and how she had to go to her office.

A few days had passed much the same way for Emma; however, while in Washington, Will had been looking online for houses that he would like to look at with Emma, when he went back to Lima. Will had found one house that had drawn him to look into closer.

It was a beautiful house. When you walk in, there is a hallway branching off to the left that leads to the family room. Straight ahead is a big open kitchen with a peninsula counter. The kitchen connects to the family room to make one grand open room. Off to the right of the kitchen and family room is a back porch with a small green yard and a swinging wood bench; this is where Will could imagine himself and their son playing, with Emma in the kitchen cooking and taking care of the baby. A small staircase in a hallway branches off the kitchen, which leads to the second level of the house where the master bedroom is, with an en suite bathroom. On the other side of the upstairs are the kids' rooms and a guest room with a bathroom between them. Back downstairs in the family room, right beside the hallway that leads to the front door is another stair case that leads to a one roomed basement where there is a fireplace. Will could see him and Emma spending long hours there cuddling by the fire.

This house made Will want to go back to Lima to look at the house with Emma. The second that Will thought of going back to Lima he went to order tickets to surprise Emma, but only for 3 days because he could only miss so many days.

Back in Lima, Beiste and Emma had been in the teachers' lounge sitting and talking together.

"So what is Will going to do with the glee club?" Beiste asked.

"Will left the Glee club to Finn to coach for a little while, until he is back." Emma replied.

"How long is he out for?" Beiste replied, with a follow up question.

"Umm 3 months, and he will come for like competitions and holidays." Emma hesitated.

"I'm going to take you out for dinner so that I can get your mind off of Will being gone." she told Emma.

"Ok. That will be fine" Emma smiled "when would you like to go out?"

Beiste thought about it for a minute. "Tonight, if that's ok with you?"

"Tonight would be great!" Emma was surprised how greatly supporting and caring Bieste was towards her.

In Washington, Will called Emma before she went out. In the back of his mind was the surprise, making him countdown to his departure to Lima tomorrow.

"Hello?" Emma answered. She has been waiting for this call all day!

"Hi honey. How are you doing?" Will asked, concerned.

"I'm doing fine. Getting ready to go out with Shannon. How are you doing?" Emma refuses to call Shannon Beiste.

Will was surprised. "I'm doing good. I miss you! You're going out with Shannon? I didn't know you two were that close!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, we were talking at lunch and she offered to take me to dinner to get my mind off of you being gone." Emma hated having to explain to Will that she missed him. Feeling guilty about not going with Will.

"Ok honey. Well I will let you go get ready." Will tried to let Emma know that he was not sad about the fact that Emma had to try to not miss him too much.

"Ok, I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you!" Those words made Emma have the chills.

"I love you to." Will had thought about the surprise after he hung up the phone with her, knowing that she had no clue, and that he was dying to surprise her tomorrow.

At dinner Emma and Shannon got really close talking about their lives, like woman do! Shannon was talking about a man she meet on Facebook by accident. His name was Mark and he was 41! (8 years older then Emma.) Emma couldn't tell if Shannon liked him or if he was just a friend of hers.

At dinner Emma did not once think of Will, which was a good thing for her at that point and time! Emma went home and turned the TV on to the news to watch while she was getting ready for bed. On the news was all things Emma could care less about, until a news story with Sue talking about the arts program came on. She was saying how in their school there is not even a real qualified teacher coaching the glee club. Emma could not even stop to think on what Sue was trying to get to, so she just turned off the TV and went to bed.

"Ok everyone please put on your seatbelts as we will be landing in a few minutes" the plane attendant announced. It was 6:33pm and the plane was about to land on time. It was as if Will's nerves were running up a wall and back down. The plane landed and Will got off to go home and surprise Emma.

About an hour later it was 7:25pm and he called Emma outside of the apartment's bedroom window…

"Hello?" Emma answered as always!

"Hi honey. So I had a question, and I called so that you could answer it" Will excitedly said!

"Ok? Ask away" Emma was eager to hear this question.

"So I was outside walking home tonight and I was looking at the full moon. I wondered if you can see it too and if you can, then we know that we are both safe and know where we are in the world"

"Ok so do you want me to look at the moon?" She was confused.

"Yea go look outside of the bedroom window" Will replied.

"Ok honey" Emma got up and looked outside of the window.

"Emma?" Will questioned

"Yes" She replied

"Now look down" Will said so excitedly.

"OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOODNESS!" Emma saw Will, and ran down outside to hug him!

"Emma?" Will asked.

"Yes!" She answered and she was hugging him.

"SURPRISE!" Will said softly into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up the stairs to their apartment, Will's arm was around Emma.

"Look" Will pointed to the moon, "we are looking at the same moon aren't we?"

"Yes we are hon. Thank you!" Emma glanced at the moon, relieved that he was there with her.

"For what?" Will knew what she was talking about, but wanted her to know something…

"For-" Emma stopped and started crying in Will's chest.

Emma sobbed for a little bit until Will squeezed her, "what's wrong Em?"

"I…I just" Emma stopped unsure of anything around her or what she was feeling. "I don't know" Emma sighed looking up into Will's eyes. Emma managed to mumble softly "I love you!"

Will opened the door to the apartment "I love you too, hon." He lead Emma to the family room where they sat on the couch cuddling, "I asked why you thanked me because I wanted to make sure you knew that I'm here because I love you, and I have a surprise, but you will have to wait until Saturday." This made Emma wonder what in the world this surprise could be; she had no clue because there was no hint whatsoever. Emma rested her head and hand on Will's chest. Will looked down at her "are you ok EM?" She was silent.

"Yea I'm fine. Are you ok?" Emma tried to put the surprise to the back of her mind, but thought it was impossible.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm with you aren't I?" He knew she wasn't ok for some reason and tried to cheer her up.

Then it came, one tear streaming down her face. Will was quick to wipe it up "come on, let's get you in bed" the couple got up and went right to bed. Emma couldn't sleep, which made Will think he did something to make Emma be like this. After the two laid there cuddling for about 10 minutes with Emma sobbing, she looked up at Will, who was wide awake. He started playing with her hair, hoping she would soon stop crying and fall asleep.

"I'm sorry" Emma sighed, "it's not you. I don't know what it is. I'm so, so, so happy that you're here, but I don't know why I feel this way. I must be making you feel like you did something-"

Will stopped her "Em stop its ok I'm fine" He started to feel relief that it wasn't him making Emma cry like this. "are you ok?"

"I'm just lost I guess. M-my body is making me cry" Emma said looking scared. She looked up and kissed Will "I love you." That was the first time they had kissed since they last saw each other.

"I love you too, honey" Will said, meaning it so that Emma would know that he was here for her.

Emma turned around and Will scooted her closer to him placing his arm over her, Emma grabbed his hand squeezing it. She started to have really bad cramps all night long getting no sleep. Will eventually fell asleep because Emma did not tell him that she was in pain; she didn't want him to worry.

The next morning, Friday, they both got up for school like they did before Will left two weeks ago. Emma had hope that all her cramps and hormones were gone for that day. At school, Will and Emma went to the glee club to sit in for a meeting. All the kids wanted to sing to the couple; Marley looked back at Kitty and winked.

They both got up and started to sing Sucre's SAY SOMETHING "_Please say something cause everyone thinks you're gone […] you sown my heart[..] so I say oh oh oh noooo please say something!"_

Emma was confused she didn't understand what the two girls were trying to get at.

At lunch like normal, Emma, Will, and Beiste sat together.

Beiste was the first to notice Will being there, "Will!" she was surprised by him walking in after Emma "what are you doing here?"

Will sat down next to Emma "well I came here to be with Em" he looked over to Emma as she smiled.

Beiste looked sad as she frowned, "are you ok, Shannon" Emma was concerned.

Beiste glanced at Emma "umm I-I'm I'm scared" she mumbled.

Emma looked at Will "why what's wrong?"

"Do you remember Cooter?" Shannon asked.

"Your ex-husband?" Will mentioned, "yea" both Will and Emma said.

Beiste started to sob "I got a phone call late last night. I was sleeping so it went to voice mail, but I listened to it this morning when I got up. It was Cooter; he said that he wanted revenge on me because I left him, I-I'm just scared that he's going to come to my house at night and hurt me!"

Will and Emma glanced at each other, they were both thinking the same thing and it was Will who broke the silence, "Why don't you come stay with us for a little bit. We have a spare room you can stay in!"

Beiste loved that they gestured that "are you sure?"

"Yes" Emma replied, "of course you can!"

"Thank you so much!" Beiste smiled.

After lunch, Emma and Will split up inside the school. Emma went and pulled Marley and Kitty aside to talk to them.

"Yes Mrs. P?" Marley asked wondering why her and Kitty got pulled into Emma's office.

"Umm, girls when you two song that song in glee club today-"

"Yes?" Kitty interrupted, she was showing Emma she didn't want to be there.

"Why did you two sing that song to Mr. Shue and I?" Emma asked.

Kitty looked at Marley telling her to speak, "Mrs. P, with Mr. Shue being gone and leaving again soon we can tell you don't want him to leave and the song says to _say something_ you need to tell him that you don't want him to leave." Marley demanded.

Emma looked at the girls, and how they were so caring (more Marley than Kitty.) "Girls I love him, you know that, but I want him to go. Its only for a little bit, and then I can have him all to myself if I wanted, but for now I'm going to let him accomplish his dreams. Thank you girls for caring so much."

"Ok" Kitty said letting out a sigh, "can we go now?"

"Yes you can."

After Will, Emma and Shannon all had dinner, they split up. Shannon went to the guest room, and Will and Emma went to their room

"Hi, honey how are you doing" Will asked jumping on the bed and turning on the TV with Emma walking in the room closing the door behind her.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma says intensely looking at the room which was a mess. "How did I let it get this bad?"

"Em, don't blame it on yourself" Will tried to calm her down.

"This is the worst I have ever let anything get." Emma mentioned as she started pacing around the room moving items from one place to another. "I'm just going to let it go" she said while cleaning up more.

"Emma" he sighs "you have to stop cleaning to let it go." Will signaled her to sit down.

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed looking around the room, with Will laying down next to her. He gets up and sits next to Emma kissing her forehead lightly, "what's up Em, you haven't gotten this worried about a mess in a while?" He worried. "I know that your OCD gets worse when your under stress." Will paused and looked at Emma who had seemed to be fine; she's not crying or anything. "Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go get a drink from the kitchen. Just lay down." Emma left without getting a reply from Will. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water glancing at the clock "6:42pm" Emma walked back into the room. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick" she told Will when he was just about asleep.

"Ok honey. Don't be too long" he mumbled.

After Emma was done she laid down next to Will. He was now asleep. She rested her head on his chest, falling asleep.

Today was the day. The whole reason he came down to Lima was to show Emma this house he found online. Will woke up and rolled over kissing Emma on the check "good morning honey!"

"Mumm" she mumbled covering her face with the blanket.

"Are you still tired?" Will said turning his face to look at the clock " we have already slept more than we usually do."

Emma turned to Will, slightly opening her eyes, putting her hand on his face and kissing him. "Just don't feel to good. I haven't all week." She admitted

Will started playing with Emma's hair, "do you feel up to going out today?"

"Where are we going?" She replied with a question.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise"

"A SURPRISE?" Emma's eyes lit up, "yes I think I will be up for it."

"Okay, I'm going to get up and get breakfast ready." Will said getting up.

After breakfast Shannon went to the school to pick up some things, then Will and Emma got in the car to leave on their long day. The car ride was one word **silent**, not a word was said. Will could tell that Emma was in pain. She tried to hide it from him, but things just weren't going her way today.

They got to the house and Emma was surprised she had forgotten about the pain she has. Both of them walked through the house in aww. Will of course was satisfied with Emma loving it so much.

"Thank you" Emma broke the silences after looking through the house.

"For what honey?" Will asked.

"For" Emma paused "for everything, coming here looking for a house, loving me unconditionally!" Emma smiled.

"Well then you're welcome and same goes for you" *smiles* "I love you so much honey."

"I love you to," Emma smiled.

"So not to change the subject but, what do you think of this house?" Will smiled.

"I love this. It's exactly how I imagined it to be"

"Exactly what have you all imagined?" Will asked with a follow up question.

"Just a beautiful house, kids-"

Will interrupted "KIDS?"

"Yes, have you thought of that?" Emma asked.

"Yes! Of course I have, I just wonder if you have." Will grabs Emma kissing her on the forehead then giving her a big hug! "So a yes on the house?"

"Yes! I love it" Emma replied hugging him back!

Around 2Am Emma couldn't sleep so she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, then went and sat down in the family room. She began thinking, which quickly turned into crying, and it just so happened that Shannon got up and came out the the family room.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Couch imminently sat down.

"I-It's nothing" Emma started to cry harder.

"Well you don't look like it's nothing" She didn't know what to say.

Emma calmed down enough to be able to talk, "you" she looked down "you can't tell Will" Emma tried to form words it kind of just spat out of her mouth. "You can't tell him I'm not sure if I'm going to tell him or how-"

"EMMA!" Shannon interrupted, "What's wrong?"

Emma sighed "I'm Pregnant."

Shannon' face lit up and her jaw dropped, "Wait, why don't you want to tell Will?"

"I don't want to tell him because I'm afraid that telling him will make him want to stay here and not go back to DC." Emma admitted.

"Oh pumpkin you need to tell him" Shannon sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but for right now I'm going to go lay down with him and soak up every bit of him before he leaves." Emma got up, "goodnight" she said while leaving the room crying.

Sunday evening came all to quickly for Emma and Will, (and Shannon) Will had gone into their room and laid down waiting for Emma to follow in shortly.

"Come on. Get ready lets go" Emma said walking into the room kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"Gooooo where?" Will asked.

"Isn't it my turn to surprise you… to the doctors." Emma's voice rose.

"And may I ask why we are going to the doctors?" He asked while getting up.

"To get an ultrasound!"

"Em, you have to give me more than that, for what?"

"For me" Emma pauses "I am" *pauses* "I'm pregnant" She announced.

Will's eyes lit up as he got ready without saying a word. They both drove to the doctors, and waited.

"Emma Pillsbury?" The nurse called as Emma and Will got up.

They both went into the room and waited for the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Worden." He announced.

"Hi" Will replied looking at Emma, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay lay back this might be a little cold" The doctor said. He squirted the stuff on Emma's flat stomach.

After a few moments of exchanging looks, "and there it is!" Dr. Worden said letting them look at the monitor.

Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you want to know what it is?" He asked.

"You can tell this early?" Will asked as he noticed Emma was not ready to talk yet.

"Umm, usually we can get a pretty good idea normally its about 98% accurate." He told them.

"No" Emma shouted "I don't want to know the gender." She demanded.

"Ok" The doctor said as he started to clean up, "well everything looks fine so we are all good!"

On the way home Emma and Will talked a little, as Will now knew why Emma was in pain and why she was acting different the last few days. "do you want or need to stop any where?" Will asked.

"No, I just want to go home." Emma sighed "I think I want to just cry."

"Ok, do you want to be left alone?"

"No, that's the last thing I need, I just want to cuddle and be with you" Emma said looking at Will.

Emma and Will were cuddling in the bed like any other normal Sunday night.

"Em, why are you so" *pauses* "upset about being pregnant, I mean we were just talking about it Saturday so I don't know why you're so sad about it." He asked.

"I don't want me being pregnant to effect you going to DC." Emma starts crying, "I don't want you to stay here, is what I'm saying." Pulls up shirt her shirt and holds stomach. "I can deal with me being pregnant alone for 2 and a half months." Will grabs lotion from nightstand and rubs Emma's belly.

"What Emma it's not everyday your pregnant I don't know why this would make you so upset and want me gone!" Holds Emma's hand. "Then why didn't you want to know what the baby was?"

" I didn't want to know what the baby was because I don't want you to become more attached to it seeming you have and are going to leave tomorrow." Emma said crying.

"Ok, I will respect that you want me to leave, so I will but now because of this I am going to come and visit more than planned." Will told her, "And I will be coming down to help you move into the new house."

"Alright that's all fine with me, I love you. I'm going to go to sleep now." Emma says reaching over and kissing Will.

"Ok goodnight honey, I love you and the baby to!" Will loved that she was Prego but will respect that she wants him to finish at Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's plane back to DC was postponed for a few days due to the snow. He was at the school attending a glee club meeting. While his fiancée was at home, doing what only she knew.

"Dear Will,

I love you so much! When you read this you'll probably be on the plane or back in DC. You will be thinking about me or the baby inside of me while you're waiting and dying to come back home soon and wait for our baby to be born. After you read this you will probably call me when you're done. When you call me you will tell me you love me and that you read this. I don't know why I'm writing this it's Monday you're at school attending a glee club meeting, one I should have come to with you. I love you and our baby so much! I will talk to you soon but now I have to find a place to hide this letter so that you don't find it until your supposed to. I love you goodbye, but not forever!

~love Emma"

She signed her name with a heart As she got up from the table and hid the letter.

Her hair was up which she like. Emma rarely puts her hair up and lately she has liked it up, which didn't bother Will!

This morning Will got up with the intent to be back in DC by this time. Getting up to gather the rest of his things and cuddle with Emma before he left, when he got a phone call saying his flight was postponed till Wednesday. Emma wanted him to go back to DC mainly because she didn't want Will to miss out on that it by her being pregnant. But she was happy to hang onto Will for a few more days and so was he with the conversation, the heartbreaking conversation they had last night, Sunday.

Emma turned on the TV and of course the new episode of "Sue's corner" was on. Preparing herself for new campaign about the arts in schools or something Sue would say or do. She went on and on about her Cheerios and Emma quickly lost interest she picked up the phone and called Will.

"Hello" Will answered.

"Hi honey" Emma replied, "I was just wondering when you think you're going to be home?" she sorta asked Will.

"Um" he thought, "less then 15 minutes."

Emma looked at the clock which read 5:43 PM, "okay honey thank you how's it going so far?" She asked.

Will thought, "ah so far so good I think I'm just looking forward to coming home with you" he said warmly!

Emma completely blushing said "aw okay I will see you soon I love you."

"I love you too baby I will be home faster than you know it!" He said, gathering his stuff getting ready to leave, "goodbye hon!"

"Bye" She said putting down the phone glaring at the TV to an annoying commercial. She let out a sigh watching the clock for Will to get home.

Time didn't pass. It never did. at least not for Emma. (Unless she was with Will, Not wanting time to pass.)

STILL. WAITING. Emma was sure it was at least two hours before Will got home.

He walked into the apartment putting his things down, walking to the couch where Emma laid. Crawling right on top of her kissing her gently. Kissing! kissing! And more kissing!

"What was that for" Emma asked finally breaking the connection, the deep connection. "You kind of just threw yourself on top of me and started making out with me!" She ran her fingers through Will's hair, "Will? Are you okay honey?" She asked.

Will looked at her lovingly, "I don't" he pause letting out a brief laugh/breath, "umm how to put this" he paused again kissing her once more. "I don't think you know how much I truly love you! How much I I-I don't know." He said.

"I don't know?" Emma asked "Will" she paused, "hang on I have a speech!" She announced.

"Okay every time you kiss me it feels like a connection that I can't break. You possess me and it's a feeling that I've never felt before it's kind of funny. I don't understand it myself! When you kiss me lovingly you give me the feeling that it makes me never want to let go and when our lips touch I just get chills. It makes me so emotional sometimes because I just don't want to let you go. You put me in an alternate universe where all I'm thinking is you and me and where we are and what were doing and how I don't have any other worries on my mind but being with you. That is what I love to feel and that's what makes me who I am when I'm with you, I don't think I act normal. When we have those long make out sessions at five in the morning when were half-asleep and we could barely remember anything! We're all tangled with each other kissing immensely to the point where my lips are so chap, and I guess that's what I think makes us half of who we are.I've been wanting to tell you all of this for the longest time and telling you it makes me want to cry because it just puts me in a place where I just want to go to those long make out sessions and kiss you and never let you go! I never worry about work and a baby or anything just being with you at that moment is what so after my speech I still don't think that you understand all of this correctly!"

"I understand honey I know exactly what you're saying" Will said, "I've always been able to kiss you and have you possessed!" Will says nagging.

"Yes and it bothers me I don't know how you do it, but I love it" Emma says romantically, "It's mesmerizing!" She cries!

A few hours later after there conversation Will and Emma had dinner. Now they lie in bed together.

"Will?" Emma asks "why don't we use this last night for ourselves?"

Will was running his fingers through Emma's hair he lifted his eyebrows and said "do you mean?"

"We only have tonight" she said, "And yes I do mean!" Emma antagonizes him...

"You know that when you kiss me it's like you mesmerize me" Emma kissed him and they both started kissing intimately, yet softly. She wrapped herself around Will, and then moved her arm up Will's shirt onto his chest. "Will, take your shirt off" Emma demanded.

"What? You want me to do what?" Will said catching his breath from the romantic, sweet, long kiss they just had.

"You heard me!" The tone of her voice intriguing Will.

Will interrupted "ok ok whatever you say dear!" Will took off his shirt has Emma placed her cold hand on his chest and began kissing him again.

Will wrapped both of his hands around Emma putting them up her shirt rubbing her back. Emma stopped kissing him for a second while catching her breath that was interrupted by Will kissing her back.

They kissed as Emma pulled Will's body closer to hers. the two bodies were molded into each other intertwined, every single body part touching. Will unsnapped Emma's bra strap which started Emma, "hey what do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Well you got to take a peace of clothing off of me so it's only fair if I do the same to you" he said romantically.

"I know how to undress myself!" Emma said.

The both of them were just kidding they both knew where this was going just wanted to make it more fun and longer lasting and mess around with each other!

They were each lost in there kisses and intertwined bodies, warm, bodies.

"Hang on" Will said getting up "I need to get something I will be right back I promise." Will left the room, and Emma sitting there in shock of what had just happend Emma looked up then restlessly laid down waiting for Will to come back.

Will came back entering the room with a small red pillow, he laid down pulling Emma back into him but placing the pillow in-between them (by there stomachs.) The room was silent you could hear the clicking of the fan that was on high *click click click*

Emma was surprised, Will tried to begin kissing her again but she back away, "um... Honey, what is this?" She asked referring to the pillow that lied between them.

"Emma your pregnant I don't want to hurt the unborn child blossoming inside of your stomach" Will said.

"What?" Emma's tone of voice got higher and she was kinda mad in a way, "Will we don't need this if babies got hurt that way then I'm sure half of us wouldn't be alive, my body is protecting the baby you don't have to worry about that!" Emma took the pillow and through it across the bed, "it was a sweet thought but honey don't be to protective of the baby. I'm sure that with my OCD I will be plenty over protective as it is. You need to be the relaxed, cool parent. Ok?" Emma asked.

"Ok" Will said letting out a sigh.

"Now come on we have some unfinished business to take care of!" Emma said with a smirk pulling Will into her kissing him like she has never kissed him before.

Silents filled the room between the couple making out in the bed, half undressed, half naked!

"11:58pm" the clock read signaling the night was half over for the two, but they were sure to use up all the rest of the time they had left of the night.

Emma woke first she had forgotten all that had happen last night but had a pretty good Idea considering both her and Will were naked under the covers. She turned to Will resting into his chest.

"Emma?" Will asked opening one of his eyes.

"Yes honey." Emma replied looking up at him into his lovely eyes adoring them.

"Thank you for the most wonderful night last night" Will thanked her.

"Well I think I should be thanking you right now, honey do you remeber anything from last night?" Emma asked closing her eyes and resting back down.

"No honey I don't and I'm pretty sure you don't ether" Will said running his fingers throght Emma's hair, "but I have a pretty close idea to what actually happened consider what we are wearing!" As they were still both naked they just cuddled there under the covers still dreaming about what had happened that last night.

"Will?" Emma asked gently about an hour later, "um we kind of slept in should I call the school in time that were not going to be in today?"

"We are not?" Will asked.

"Well honey it's your last day here I thought we could spend the day together" Emma explained.

"Oh gosh Emma that sounds perfect even better then I imagined" Will said excitedly, While looking forward to the rest of the day with Emma!

One more day. Today is the only thing that matters. No school. No highschooler's. Just them two. All alone. Together.

Still in bed half sleeping, half awake. One thought Going through both of their heads. The thought of them not being with each other soon. Threatening their minds it made both of them want to be with each other all day, not leaving their arms.

It was 11:34 AM, the room was half darkened by the curtains/sheers that blew back and forth from the open window. The end of winter, the start of spring. The temperature outside was perfect, therefore the window was open last night.

Emma got up from bed putting on a robe and walked into the bathroom. Being careful not to wake Will. She moved the rope and looked at herself. She moved her hands to her stomach admiring the baby inside of her. Standing there completely naked, alone (or so she thought.)

Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Emma was startled and Will couldn't blame her, she was naked and thought she was alone. That is until her undressed fiancé came up behind her.

Emma turned around in his arms and hugged him. Will returning the hug Emma buried her head into Will's chest.

"Emma" Will said letting out a breath, "I couldn't be more happier than I am right now, with you!"

Emma looking up, "what do you mean?" She asked wrapping her arms around Wills neck.

"Okay, so first you looking in the mirror at your baby-"

Emma interrupted, "our baby."

"Okay our baby" he corrected himself, "second you're not even worrying, you don't have a care on your mind about the fact that you're naked in the light with me."

Emma blushing so that will could see her, "Will I don't care, I trust you and why does it matter that it's light out Isn't like the same as dark just opposite."

"Okay Emma that's like something you would write on a pamphlet!" He said giggling. "What I mean by light is I can see you, When it's dark you can think what you want." Will took her hand, while turning her towards the mirror putting her hand and his own on Emma's flat stomach. "I love you Emma Pillsbury!" Will said kissing her neck.

"Will I love you so much, more than humanly possible! "

They walked back to the room laying back down, cuddling.

"It's about lunch time, are you getting hungry honey?" Will asked Emma.

"Yeah just about time to eat." She said looking up at Will.

"EM, what do you want to eat?" Will said moving positions to lie on his back.

"I don't know," she said, "I've been craving soup, how about that?" She asked.

"Soup sounds perfect!" Will announce, "just a few more minutes then I will go make some...Okay?" He asked.

"You want to make it?" Emma asked, sniffling lightly.

"Yeah, why not?" Will said brushing his fingers through Emma's hair.

"No reason you sure you don't want me to cook it?"

"No I'll do it for you honey, come on let's get you dressed," he said.

Getting Emma and himself up to go get Dressed and eat.

After lunch both of them were tired so they went back to bed for a nap.

Emma turning off the TV, "so when is your plane leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"Him, "he thought, "it's due at 1:30 PM about an hour after lunch. So I'm going to come to school tomorrow and eat lunch with you. After lunch I'm going to leave and you will be at school, sound like plan?"

"Wow, when did you plan all that out. You put a lot of thought into that. Oh yeah and it sounds great!" Emma said.

10:13AM Tuesday morning. Glee club.

"Glee club, you all in-proved so much when I was gone. I am leaving in a few hours. Everyone please improve as much more as you did when I was gone!" Will announce.

"Okay I know it's Tuesday and I won't be here to watch you complete this weeks assignment, but I trust you will do just fine!" Grabbing a black marker he began to write on the board, "Emma." He capped The marker putting it down and sitting down on the grand piano.

"Emma," he read off the board. "Guys, this is really hard on Mrs. Pillsbury with me being gone, I need every single one of you to check on her and make sure she's okay these next few weeks."

"Will Sue needs to see-" Emma walked in the room seeing the board. "What is this!" She asked laughing lightly.

"Um, It's it this week star!"He made up.

"Star?" Emma asked showing her Bambi eyes.

"Don't give me that face missy!" Will demanded. "Come here," he took Emma's and sat her on the piano.

All too fast for Emma, Will turn to face the kids gave them a wink, (one that Emma couldn't see.) turning back around to face Emma, kissed her on the cheek. Signing to the paino man to start a song.

Emma, (Still having no clue what's going on.) Started singing. Trying not to show her shy side.

A mash up of Christina Perri's "Arms" and "A Thousand Years!"

"I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knock me off the ground from the start! You put your arms around me." Getting off the piano, and my walk to where Will was sitting...next to kitty... She continued.

"I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid-" Will joined Emma, "I have loved you for a thousand years." It was short. Too short. Until interrupted. Oh yeah and it was sweet. So sweet.

Someone walking in. "Get a room!" Who could it be… Santana, "Hey you two are so… Hum "she thought, "oh yeah so obvious. "

Emma's eyes glanced that well, and whispered, "what is she talking about?" Into Will's ear.

Well Santana overheard that. "You really don't know what I'm talking about" she asked moving to the center of the room grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Will and Emma on the other hand, where puzzled. No clue.

"Santana?" Emma said in that adorable accent of hers, "we have no clue."

Santana surprising Will and Emma, "okay! Everyone, if you haven't found out yet, Emma's Prego. "

Everyone's face went blank that is a side from Emma's face, she was embarrassed.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Everybody asked.

Emma got up from Will's lap and walked, no faster than walking, Emma ran out of the room, leaving Will, running after her.

Chatter began in the choir room.

A very vague moment when it was pouring outside and all you could see was 2 feet in front of you! Emma running through the rain, Will following close behind. Will stopped to watch Emma run through the rain the the car. She looked beautiful in Will's eyes…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want this!" Emma cried, when Will enter the car shortly after she did. "I don't need this," Emma cried by hyper ventilating. "Will, say something!" Emma cried.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Emma. They both have different points of view on this. "Will said.  
Emma cried.

"I just don't and I just can't understand." She cries.

"Emma" will pause, "honey stop crying home down! Your guidance counselor, I think you need to set up a counseling session with yourself." Will joked trying to cheer up Emma.

"Will!" Emma said trying to get serious, but started laughing lightly. "Thank you" wiping her face Emma tried to calm herself down.

"Now, Em why are you so upset?" Will ask.  
"Will," Emma said "it's going all too fast for me. I want to have a family but it seems that just a few days ago I lost my virginity. I just don't want much people to know yet. "She said looking over too Will.

Will look too deeply into Emma's honey eyes. "What?" Emma asked, "why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I love you Em!" Will said.

"I love you too!" Emma got the chills from the words. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah, at the moment yes!" Will pollenized. "So you want to help me find out who told Santana and why she did that?"

Emma didn't reply. Instead, she reached over putting her cold hand on Will's face. They kissed, and Emma's hand rested on his face "yup! Let's go!" Emma said.

At that point, Will and Emma split up. Will going to the glee club. Emma going to talk to Shannon.

"Santana!" Will said walking in the choir room clapping his hands. "Now would you mind telling me how in the world you found that out."

"I overheard a con-vo "she said in her Santana ways.

"Why are you here?" Will asked, "you don't belong here."

"I'm here to visit Coach Sylvester, and of course Britt." She said smiling at Britney.

"Mr. Shue is that true?" Blaine said popping up out of the group of kids that were huddled whispering about the newest news.

"Yes, it's true! Mrs. Pillsbury is pregnant!" Will said smiling.

Kitty only kitty would ask, "is it yours? "

"Of course it is" it didn't take Will two seconds to think of that.

"Okay," Will said, "moving on, but can you all just promise me one thing?" He asked.  
All the kids shaking their heads up and down besides Britney going left to right.  
"Promise me that you won't bring up about being pregnant to Mrs. Pillsbury very much!"

None more was said, The bell rang *ring ring ring* all of the kids left.

Will walked to the teachers lounge to meet up with his beautiful fiancée. Just one thought crossing his mind, "leaving in an hour."

"Hi honey" Emma said as he walked in.  
"You beat me here" he said smiling, "so any luck?"

"Nope I couldn't find Shannon I have no clue where she is. What about you?" She asked.

"Um, we'll *sighs* "Santana said she over heard us talking, which I don't know when but anyways. How you doing?" Will reached his he and out so Emma could hold it.

"I'm doing fine!" She said letting out a small sigh.

"Are you sure, hon?"  
"Yeah "she lifted up her head and smiled. "I just think it's the hormones!" Emma said laughing.

They began their lunch, hoping it would go by slow. But just their luck, it didn't. Going by way too fast for the both of them.

The couple said "hi" and "bye "so quickly. The three days that turned into five days, went by all too quickly.

After lunch, in Emma's office. They said goodbye. They said they loved each other for the millionth time that week.  
"I'll see you soon okay." Emma said, "it's not forever, I know it may seem that way but it's not."

Will bent down and kissed her flat stomach, "goodbye baby. "He told the baby. "I love you Emma, I will see you soon like you said."

"Okay, you have to go I don't want you to be late." Emma said, "I love you too!" she kissed him, just a sweet short kiss.

"Goodbye honey!" Will said.

"Call me when you land" she demanded.

"Of coarse bye hun!" Will left before Emma could reply, or cry.

Emma's thoughts "Will's gone, Will's gone, Will's gone. Oh yea I'm prego. Will's gone, Will's gone." That little spark in everyone was lite inside of Emma when she found out she was pregnant. Now Emma knew that she has someone to go through this with. She's not alone.

The rest of the day, Emma could hear people in the hallways whispering about Emma or "mrs. Pillsbury" to them being prego.

The day ended. The school day anyways. The long school day.

Emma drove home, alone. She watched TV, alone.

Where was Beiste why wasn't she answering her phone? Why wasn't she at school? Why didn't she come home?

Emma was worried about her friend, but put herself and the baby first, for once. She was focused on something else that Beiste was a distant thought in Emma's mind.

As minutes went on she got a call from Will saying his plane landed. After that worry was of her mind, the thoughts of Beiste grew bigger and bigger as time went on.

"Where was Shannon?" Thoughts about her was crossing Emma's mind.

*ring ring ring* Emma's phone went off. As she lost her train of thought. *ring ring ring* assuming it was Will she answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"Hi!" You could her heavy breathing. It was an unfimaliar voice to Emma, "are you Emma Pillsbury?" The voice asked.

"Um, yes" Emma said shyly, "may I ask who this is?"

"Oh of coarse, un how do I put this?" The voice asked herself aloud. "I am your-"

When Emma was a 10 year old girl, her older brother Mark, who was 18 ran away from home. I guess you can't call it running away because he was 18 but he left. Ever scene that day Emma and her parents have never heard from him. They filed missing reports and all of that, after a yer of two everyone assumed he died or was someone where in a different country. Probably change his name.

She continued, "I am your niece."

"Niece?" Emma laughed to herself, "I'm pretty sure my sister isn't married, or even has a kid" Emma explained.

"Look this may be a little hard to explain considering what my dad told me. But I need your help." The voice said.

"How could I help you , honey?" Emma asked. Thinking about the word "dad" having flashbacks of when Mark left.

"Ok" the girl said letting out a small sigh of relief. "Um, so I am 13. My name is Juliann. I'm ah I-I'm Marks daughter." Juliann said.

"M-Marks daughter as in my brother Mark?" Emma asked.

"Yup that would be him!" She replied.

"How did you find me?" Asking another question, Emma.

"Ok here comes the part where I have to tell you everything." Juliann admitted.

"So first things first, can you please not tell my dad that we are talking. He doesn't know that I found you. Ok I'm just going to tell you. A few weeks ago I call Child Protective Services on my parents. They do drugs, drink, and physically *pauses, sighs* hurt me. Not like bad but they hit me, my dad punched me a few times. Anyways um, there unfit parents and DFC told me personally that I was going to get taken away. Well I told them the whole story and asked if I could find a legal guardian. From what Mark has told me about you just was wonderful I know the stories were from when you were a young girl. But the point is *breaths heavily*

Would... You... Like *very slowly* and can you possibly become myyyy le-gal guardian?" Juliann explained and asked. "I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"Stop stop stop" Emma stopped her. "I want to but hang on my fiancé isn't here right now. Can I call you back on this number in about 10minutes?" Emma asked.

"Yes, this is my phone" Juliann explained, " oh and Thank you so much!"

"Ok! Bye honey. I will talk to you soon." Emma said sweetly.

"Bye!"

Emma hung up the phone to breath before she called Will. Feeling overwhelmed.

"Hello hun, what's up?" Will asked answering the phone.

"Hi um, it's kinda big but I just need to say it and call her back!" Emma said.

"Her?" Will asked.

"Um yea, ok. You know how I told you about my brother Mark who left when I was 10?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Ok well he has a daughter Juliann, she called me and told me that her parents are unfit and she asked if *pauses* if I could be her legal guardian. She is so nice and has had such a hard life. I just don't know what to do." Emma said.

"Emma" Will sighed happily. "Are you asking?"

"I would love to take her in, she is my niece but I just don't know what to do! What do you want to do?" Emma asked.

"Of coarse yes. Go call her and find all of it out. And call me after you find all of it out!" Will said.

"Ok thank you." Emma replied.

"Oh yea and Emma?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"I love you!" He told her.

"I love you two!"

Emma very relied and excited, called Juliann back to tell her the great news.

"Hi um, so when are you planing to come move in with me?" Emma asked.

"Wait so it's a yes?" Juliann asked.

"Yeah, it's a yes!"

"Ok well I live in Alaska, DCF told me that I I found a guardian that they would fly me out there and you could sign papers and all."

"I can't wait honey, I barley know you and all I want to do is hug you and tell you it's all going to be okay!" Emma explained. "Um, I just have a question!" Emma said.

"Anything." Juliann said.

"Ok so I'm going to tell you the whole story of me and Will when you get here but listen. My fiancé, Will and I are getting married hopefully soon. When we do we if it's okay with we, we would like to change your last name to Will's last name. When you come and we have the papers it would just be easy to change your name then and not when we get married. So would you like to have your last name changed to Shuester, I think Will would like it and it would just be easier?" Emma asked.

"I would love that more then anything!" Juliann said, "not to change the subject but could you call DCF and tell them everything?" She asked.

Juliann gave Emma the number, and Emma called to explain everything. Juliann would fly to Lima on Friday, in two days.

Everyday Emma called Will and Juliann. Emma counting down the days until she got to see Juliann or Julie as she likes to be called.

"Mom, I can't wait to be with you!" Julie said.

"Mom?" Emma asked.

"Yeah! Can I call you that."

"That's what I would like you to call me. I love that you call me that!" Emma explained.

Will, excited and dying to see Julie, just like Emma was. He was coming down to Lima in a few weeks to help move into the new house an to meet their Daughter!

A long plane flight to Lima, Ohio. It made it longer for Julie just dying to get there. Emma waiting anxiously.

When Julie got there Emma would sign papers and got to DCF to become her legal guardian. A bunch of things before Juliann was Emma's. they both would just want to go home, talk, and bond.

Emma went to work half of the day to pick up Julie later in the day. Yesterday she prepared the spare room for her. Will and Emma agreed not to tell anyone about Juliann for a little bit, even though they were dying to tell everyone.

Will filed papers for the new house because now they needed it with two kids on the way. Literally junkie on a plane coming and the baby growing inside of Emma.

Juliann on the phone waiting for it seemed to be the longest time ever. Just wanting to hug her new mom.

The plane attendant came on air, "ladies and gentlemen please put on your seat-belts."

Why he was asking that the plane ride is a 8 hour trip, it had only been 4 and a half hours.

"We seem to be having problems with one of the engines, we will be making an emergency landing!"


End file.
